Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky
|religion=Atheist |language=English, Oceana |home= Hurbanova |placebirth= Hurbanova |datebirth=July 6, 1956 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=former Prime Minister, housewife }} Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky is a former Prime Minister of Lovia. As an Oceana activist, she was well-known for many years for her campaigning on feminist and LGBT issues, initiatives against poverty and sectarian divisions, and staunch opposition to dominant figures of Oceana politics, particularly Oos Wes Ilava. She became a key figure in Lovian politics when she was elected Deputy Governor of Oceana in January 2015. She was elected as an independent MOTC in the federal elections of that year. Standing on a uncompromising leftwing platform, she submitted a proposal for a government, and after a tortuous process, the entire leftist bloc endorsed her. The bill was passed on May 8, and Whithdonck-Malsky became Prime Minister. She resigned less than a month later after most of the leftist bloc declined to endorse her taxation proposal. Following a period of political inactivity, Whithdonck-Malsky announced she was retiring from politics to focus on her role as a housewife and helping bring up her grandchildren. She continues to assist the Oceana unions with some of their non-political activities on a part-time basis. In a rare recent interview, she reiterated her opposition to Oos Wes Ilava's governing of the state and stated she planned to vote for the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) in the upcoming elections. Early life and career Born into a middle-class evangelical Protestant family in Hurbanova, Whithdonck-Malsky became estranged from her family at the age of 22 after declaring her atheism. She spent several years in Noble City working as a bank clerk, and later as a teaching assistant and supermarket worker. After some years she enrolled at university and graduated with a degree in political and social sciences. Currently, she is living in Hurbanova with her husband. Before becoming prime minister, she was previously employed part-time as an administrator for the Miners' Union. Political and social action Whithdonck-Malsky has been involved in initiatives to support the homeless in Noble City and in Hurbanova. She also organised numerous anti-war protests during the Hurbanova Crisis and Lovian Civil War. She campaigns vigorously for women's rights and has denounced Oos Wes Ilava's 'regressive and evil' views on this matter. She has attacked almost every political party in Lovia, particularly the CCPL and RTP. She has described the CNP as 'IGP-lite' and said 'their policies against the most vulnerable are vindictive and patronising.' The succession of left-wing parties that have existed over the years she believes to be made up of 'limp, uncommitted champagne socialists and career politicians.' When the Lovian Unionist Syndicate was founded, she said she was 'hopeful, but expected to be disappointed.' Whithdonck-Malsky was once a member of CPL.nm, but left after deciding it was 'too inward-looking and intellectual, out of touch with the real concerns of the average Lovian.' She is strongly opposed to the position of Heretow 'Oshenna, 'an anti-democratic, anti-women institution, and to award it to the war criminal Ilava, who may yet rend this nation asunder, is an insult to our state.' In 2015, she opted to run for Governor in Oceana. On January 29, 2015, a Molotov cocktail was thrown through her living room window. Whithdonck-Malsky was not at home at the time of the incident and alert neighbors called the fire department. Whithdonck-Malsky's home only suffered minor damage. It is unknown who is responsible for the attack, but a connection with Oceana separatists and right-wing Christians has not been ruled out. Later that year, she announced her candidacy for the federal elections, and was elected. Her government proposal was also approved and she became Lovia's first prime minister not affiliated with a political party, heading the Whithdonck-Malsky I Government. Whithdonck-Malsky has a strong personal following among certain sections of Lovian society, particularly the young and secular, and is known affectionately by them by her initials AMWM. Category:Oceana politics Category:Activist Category:Atheist Category:Politician Category:Living person Category:Prime Minister Category:2015 Member of the Congress